The present disclosure relates to a headrest for a seat and more particularly, to a height-adjustable headrest with integrated seatbelt guide rings for use in a vehicle.
Most vehicle seats are equipped with a headrest and seat belts. Both headrests and seat belts play an important role in the safety of the vehicle passenger. Headrests, when properly positioned, can prevent whiplash and other neck injuries in the event of a collision. Properly positioned seat belts are designed to secure the seat occupant against harmful movement that can occur as a result of a collision or other forces exerted on the passenger. To allow for proper positioning, headrests are often height-adjustable to accommodate varying heights of passengers. Additionally, many seat belts often include a mechanism to allow for adjustability to accommodate the shoulder height of the passenger.
Off-road vehicles such as tractors and construction equipment often include a three-point harness safety belt instead of the lap and shoulder belt commonly found in automobiles. In three-point harness arrangements, two guide rings or D-rings are generally located near the passenger's shoulders and the seat belt webbing is routed through the D-ring. The webbing is then secured by a buckle or other webbing lock mechanism in the passenger's lap area, while the other ends of the shoulder webbing are permanently secured to the back of the seat or the vehicle. To create a three-point harness, a lap belt is also used in connection with the shoulder webbing. The lap belt is typically adjustable depending on the girth of the passenger. However, in the typical arrangement, the shoulder webbing that is threaded through the b-rings generally cannot be adjusted according to the girth of the passenger. The varying girth of vehicle passengers without the ability to adjust the positioning of the shoulder webbing to accommodate those variances can create an ill-fitting and/or uncomfortable safety harness as well as a potential safety issue for the passenger.
There is a need, therefore, for guide rings that are height adjustable to accommodate varying passenger heights but that also allow adjustment of the shoulder webbing for varying girths of passengers.